Small Faces
Small Faces were an English rock band from East London. The group was founded in 1965 by members Steve Marriott, Ronnie Lane, Kenney Jones, and Jimmy Winston, although by 1966 Winston was replaced by Ian McLagan as the band's keyboardist. The band is remembered as one of the most acclaimed and influential mod groups of the 1960s. They later evolved into one of the UK's most successful psychedelic bands until 1969. The Small Faces never disbanded; when Marriott left to form Humble Pie, the remaining three members recruited Ronnie Wood as guitarist, and Rod Stewart as their lead vocalist, both from The Jeff Beck Group, and carried on as Faces, except in North America, where this group's first album (and only their first album) was credited to Small Faces. This practice has continued on all subsequent North American reissues of the album to this day. A revived version of the original Small Faces existed from 1975 to 1978. Small Faces were one of the biggest musical influences on the Britpop movement of the 1990s. Despite the fact the band were together for just four years in their original incarnation, Small Faces' music output from the mid to late sixties remains among the most acclaimed British mod and psychedelic music of that era. They were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2012. Links to Peel Peel certainly played tracks from the Small Faces in America, as their commercial peak was in 1966, when he was working (under the name John Ravencroft) on the San Bernardino radio station KMEN. Their British chart hits often appeared in his KMEN British Pop Top Ten; "Sha-La-La-La-Lee" remaining in the listings for five weeks in spring 1966, "Hey Girl" making the chart a few weeks later, and "All Or Nothing" spending six weeks there at the end of the year, including two weeks at number one.. Back in the UK, he continued to play songs from the band as they evolved from a mod group into a hippier style, with their single "Itchycoo Park", which featured the "psychedelic" technique of phasing, being a big hit in the summer of 1967 both in the national charts and on Radio London. The band did a session for his Top Gear show in 1968 and he recommended them, with some reservations, in his ABC Of Beauty in Disc & Music Echo, published later in 1968, commenting; ''"Don't really understand apparent support for violence which I don't believe anyway. Can make good records though". ''But soon afterwards singer Steve Marriott left to form Humble Pie. The remaining group members, with the addition of Rod Stewart, became the Faces, who Peel befirended and proclaimed, in the first half of the '70's, as his favourite band of all time. Even if he preferred the band with Rod Stewart, Peel would occasionally play Small Faces tracks, most often their hit singles, after the emergence of punk. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1968-04-09. Broadcast: 14 April 1968. Repeated: 19 May 1968 *If I Were A Carpenter / Lazy Sunday / Get Ready / Every Little Bit Hurts Other Shows Played ; 1967 *13 August 1967: 'Itchycoo Park (7")' (Immediate IM 057) ;1969 *19 February 1969: I've Got Mine (from soundtrack to 1965 film Dateline Diamonds, partly shot on board Radio London.) ;1970 *06 June 1970: You Need Loving (LP - Small Faces) Decca ;1972 *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2: You Need Loving (LP - Small Faces) Decca *24 March 1972: Happydaystoytown (LP - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake) Immediate *28 July 1972: Hey Girl (LP – Small Faces) New World reissue ; 1973 *10 July 1973: All Or Nothing *31 July 1973: 'My Mind's Eye (7")' (Decca) ;1976 *18 August 1976: All Or Nothing (7") Decca *18 August 1976: Lazy Sunday (7") Immediate ;1977 *28 July 1977: Lookin’ For A Love (7”) Atlantic ;1996 *20 March 1996: Sha-La-La-La-Lee ;2002 *16 January 2002: 'Happydaystoytown (LP-Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake)' (Immediate) ;2004 *16 December 2004: Itchycoo Park ;Ronnie Lane *18 August 1976: How Come *03 October 1983: The Poacher ;Kenney Jones *18 August 1976: Ready Or Not See Also * Sounds Playlist * UK Singles Chart Number Ones External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists